Just Too Late
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: Decided to make a random one shot involving my favorite WWE couple, AJ Lee and CM Punk! Don't have a real summary but please, read, enjoy and have a nice time :)


_**Just Too Late**_

_**A PunkLee WWE fanfic**_

_**Yo people! Glad y'all stuck around for so long! My third semester is OVAAAA! Hells yeah bitches! I'll be free until September so I'll try to update all my fics!…Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!- **_

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_"Whisper/murmur"_

_-On the phone-_

**_"Yelling"_**

"_**Special Emphasis"**_

"_**Special Emphasis 2"**_

_**Finishers/Submissions**_

'_**Themes/Entrances'**_

"_**Different Language"**_

'_**Different Language'**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE! IF I DID, PUNK AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME! (I've been obsessed with AJ/Punk since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…I hate that they axed that relationship : ( Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?)**_

Just Too Late

One Shot

A certain brunette Diva grumbled lowly, stomping through the halls of the latest WWE venue as she angrily pulled at her pigtail and viciously popped her blue bubble gum. This diva was none other than the Diva's Champion and resident Black Widow, AJ Lee. There seemed to be an extra stomp in her footsteps as her knee high sneakers slapped against the concrete floor...more fury if you will.

See this was because AJ had once again been speared by her now bitter enemy, good old man arms. A snarl spread on the diva's face as she remembered the look of utter glee from Kaitlyn and Layla when she painfully rolled out of the ring.

It was just revolting.

Continuing with her enraged speed walk, AJ failed to notice the form before her and slammed smack dab into someone. Stumbling backwards, AJ loosely shook her head. "Ugh, are you blind or something? Watch where you're going!"

"Well aren't you just a radiant ball of sunshine, Ms Black Widow..." AJ covered her face with her hands in despair.

_"Oh god no..."_ she moaned as she peeked between her fingers and saw none other than their resident Straight Edge WWE Champion, CM Punk flunked by the ever annoying walrus, Paul Heyman.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't our reigning, defending and, slightly crazy, Diva's Champion!" Paul grinned. "How are you today, Ms Lee? I hope you aren't hurting too much from that spear of Kaitlyn's..." AJ frowned darkly and ground her teeth.

**"No. Thanks for your concern..."** she forced as she continued to grind her teeth. Deeming the conversation over, AJ moved to leave, not seeing Paul's devious smirk.

"Say you two were best friends, right? You and Kaitlyn, that is." Punk rolled his eyes as AJ's sneakers squeaked to a halt and Paul's smirk grew.

_'Let it go crazy...You're just giving Paul what he wants...'_ Punk shot the devious schemer a reprimanding look but he just gave an innocent smile and mouthed a _'Don't worry!'_

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you two were inseparable, right? Kind of like me and the Best in The World, who is also my best friend, CM Punk? But, heh, what am I saying? I don't have to tell _you_ that, AJ."

"You certainly don't..." she snarled as she angrily gripped her title.

"Of course not. And, now that I think about it, the two of you and Punk and me aren't all that different..."

**"**_**Oh really?" **_AJ sneered.

"Yes but there is one slight difference, among a few others, but the most glaringly obvious difference here is we, CM Punk and myself, weren't chasing everyone's coattails now were we?" AJ's eyes widened and her rage skyrocketed. With a fury filled yell, the brunette raised her title to strike only to stop mere inches from Paul's balding head. Breathing heavily through her nostrils, AJ shot Phil a menacing glare...The darkest, craziest, most terrifying look she could muster as the Straight Edge champion held her wrist with a firm but gentle grasp.

"Now hold on there, _coo coo puffs_..." Punk murmured. AJ frowned menacingly as Phil slowly lowered her hand and Paul turned with a smirk. "Just calm down ya little firecracker...No need to get antsy..." Phil teased and a smirk crossed his face as the fiery brunette gave him another glare.

"_I_ should calm down!? Tell _him_ that! Tell that walrus to stay out of my business and then I'll calm down!" AJ snarled and Paul snickered lowly before shaking his head.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Punk frowned as he shot the open mouthed Heyman a glance. "Go ahead to the bus, Paul...I'll catch up..." AJ glared at Paul as the man strut past her with a sly smirk and a strange glint in his eye.

_'Heh, so easy...You better fix things Punk. You're on thin ice, so don't mess it up this time...' _

"Ugh! Let go already!" Phil frowned as AJ fruitlessly tried to yank her wrist away from him.

"No, AJ...We need to talk..." the brunette paused before her squirming intensified.

"There's nothing to talk about, Punk! Now let go!" the tattooed champ narrowed his eyes before he grabbed both of AJ's wrists, pushed her against the wall and put his knee between her legs. The diva glared as Punk got dangerously close with a small frown on his face.

"We haven't spoken in months, you avoid me at every turn and you go out of your way just to make me miserable. I think we have a hell of a lot to talk about, April." now it was her turn to frown as she glared into the mossy green eyes of CM Punk.

"Like I said, _**Phil**_..." AJ spat his name like poison. "There's nothing to talk about! You dumped me on national television. You aired our private business live for millions of people! You embarrassed me! You fooled me! You lied to me! I want nothing to do with you! Leave me be already!" Phil felt guilt rear its ugly head as his grip loosened and his head bowed.

"April, I...I didn't..." AJ frowned as Punk let her go.

"_What_? You didn't mean for that to happen, right? It just slipped out, huh? You stood there with that bastard Paul and you tore me down in front of the entire world! You ripped me open and let everyone see what was inside! Do you know how ashamed I was!? How naked I felt!? You threw away everything we had for what? _**What**_!? You left me broken and alone. All that time, you let Paul whisper his poison in your ears and no matter how much I tried, I could never talk to you. I never even got to see you. I hope that bastard can give you everything you want, Punk..." AJ breathed heavily as her shoulders sagged and tears welled in her eyes before she ran off.

_She ran from Punk. _

_From E. _

_From everyone._

However, in the dark little corner of her bus, a smile graced her tear streaked face.

_The Black Widow had more victims to devour..._

First was CM Punk...

He already fell into her web and he wouldn't be able to get free...

Not _this_ time...

He was in too deep now...

And it was just too late...

For _EVERYONE_.

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Done! Woot! That was just awesome to write! I just went wild on it so I hope you all enjoyed it! It is a bit short but eh, what the hell. Wanted to do a new one shot in a long while so I finally did a lil sumthin sumthin XD **_

_**This will be continued in another one shot/ possible two shot or mini fic and it shall be called...Widow's Bite! I'm still deciding if to make it a one shot or otherwise so keep your eyes peeled, peeps!**_

_**Anyways read, re read and review!**_

_**Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
